He is a She
by yorumiko
Summary: It's just a story of how Austria learned that Hungary is actually a girl in a shirt-ripping-breast-showing way.


a/n: My second Hetalia fanfic! Just a little something something. I'm not sure about the history between Austria and Hungary so I just wrote this all down to my assumptions. Please don't get mad if I wrote anything inconsistent with history. The title is weird. I know :D

disclaimer: Himaruya Hikedaz owns Hetalia and all of its characters.

* * *

><p>o<p>

o

o

**He is a She**

o

o

It was probably her roughness that caught Roderich's eye, or possibly her tomboy ways. Either way, Roderich definitely thought her to be kind of interesting. She was the type of girl who was just plain stupid. What kind of person would actually think that penises could grow as you grow up? What kind of girl would really believe that she was a boy for most of her childhood? Weren't the signs obvious that she was clearly not a boy? Yes, definitely, that kind of girl was Elizaveta. She talked with a very low voice, which, by the way, made everything clearer that she was no boy. She walked and stood like a boy, which also failed because it only made her curves stand out more.

The first time Roderich saw Elizaveta, he was fooled as well. He was probably stupid, too, to think that a green-eyed woman like her would be a man. That would have been a shame. But thank the heavens that she really wasn't a man. So on their first meeting he would never forget the first punch he received from her. It was one good blow on the face, which knocked him out instantly. Ah! Such unhappy childhood memories. So every time they did meet, Elizaveta would always greet him with a fist. Although the punches hurt, he liked the stars that do appear afterward. The stars would dance and circle around him, cheerfully saying that his beatings were far better than those of Gilbert's.

As much as possible, Roderich avoided Elizaveta until puberty reached them both. It was an awkward stage for him with all the pimples, acne, cracked voice and growth spurt. He was also vain around that time so he changed his hairstyle more than once. He hated the fact that he had to do all these things just to look presentable. He met Elizaveta again, a meeting he was not prepared for. He just knew Elizaveta was going to beat him up just like when they were little. He looked at her with her puffy white shirt, gold-brown pants and knee-high boots. She had her hair loose and at that moment he thought she was very pretty. Then he became worried of his sexual identity. _Dammit Roderich! Get a hold of yourself! Hungary is a guy! You hear me? A guy!_ He thought of this real hard.

The gruff girl looked at Roderich. He seemed to be in real pain. "A-Austria, are you all right?"

"Huh? Aren't you going to beat me up?"

"Not today. I don't have the energy to beat anyone up."

_Hungary is acting strange. _Roderich never thought that The Mighty Hungary could lose his limitless energy! Hungary was not acting like the Hungary he knew. Hungary was brusque, short tempered and manly, very manly. This wasn't the Hungary he once knew! He wasn't quite happy with this mellow Hungary. He was kind of boring. "A-Are you sure you don't want to beat me up today?"

Elizaveta thought that Roderich might have already missed their rough housing days. "Just consider today as your lucky day, pal." So she went away somewhere to figure out what kind of changes her body was experiencing.

It was a few months later when Roderich's boss said that it was time to seize Hungary and pay back for what that nomad did to Roderich. His boss had some interesting information about Hungary's weakening body. That made Roderich both glad and worried. He didn't want to charge and attack the man while he was in a state. But then, the man wasn't also that merciful even though he knew that Roderich wasn't much of a fighter. So they brought their army to fight the Hungarian army. It might have been the sweetest of all victories Roderich tasted. It might have also been one of the sourest.

The fight was now one-on-one between him and Hungary. The man had his hair tied back and there was something strange going on on his chest area. Roderich had thought that it might be a weak area. And just by the look on Hungary's sad, weak state, this would be an easy victory. Hungary's hands were shaking while holding onto his sword. Without thinking of any other tactics, Roderich seized the opportunity and pulled Hungary's shirt. He heard the shirt rip and, with eyes closed, he pushed the man down. This was definitely an easy victory. He heard everyone around him gasp. He opened his eyes and could not believe what he saw. He now had an idea why Hungary's body was weakening.

"Dammit! Austria, you bastard, I'm going to kick your ass hard!" she threw him to the side, not minding that her breasts were quite visible for everyone to see. She stood, wielding her sword. "I won't lose to you, Austria. I will never lose to you!"

So The Great and Mighty Hungary was actually a girl. Well, he had enough of the fight anyway. It didn't matter if Hungary was a girl, or not. He was also determined not to lose. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He easily grabbed the sword away from her and pinned her down with a kick to the side. "Surrender yourself to me, Hungary." That sounded erotic. He blushed.

Her soft breasts were still showing but she didn't care. Let all the men see her weakening body. She hated the feeling of losing. It was bitter. Before she could say anything her tears started spilling. _Dammit! Dammit! Why am I crying in front of this bastard? _She hated looking so pathetic, most especially in front of the person whom she deemed before to be the most pitiful and puny person she had ever met. And so, heroically, this pitiful and puny person gathered her in his arms and whispered words of comfort to her.

"Don't blame your body. Don't blame anything on yourself, Hungary."

Hungary quietly surrendered to Austria and everything seemed to go smoothly after that. Roderich, while Hungary was in his house, told her that she could rest here and let her wounds heal. On the days while she was staying in his house, they started to get to know each other bit by bit.

"Since when did you realize that you were a girl?"

She always laughed at that question. "Not too long ago. What about you? I never had the chance to ask you before why you are wearing glasses. Is your eyesight bad?"

And Roderich would blush. "I-I just think I would look too plain if I don't wear any glasses." He started noticing now that she was wearing dresses recently.

"Really? And what is with that hairstyle? All brushed up?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm vain when it comes to my looks."

She laughed. "Don't get all defensive, Austria. I just wanted to say that you are actually cute." He was absolutely cuter and far more nicer than that stupid Gilbert, who always made fun of her.

He blushed again. "C-Call me Roderich, H-Hungary."

"Alright. Then just call me Elizaveta."

Be it her roughness, or tomboy ways, Roderich thought that both were cute. She was stupid, alright. But that didn't change the fact that she was actually really kind, especially to children. He gave a little sigh. She definitely caught his attention now. "Oh my! How in the world am I going to propose marriage to her?" Well, she was more womanly now and understood more of how men and women do interact. Proposing to her might be as easy as how he had her surrender to him.

o

o

**End**


End file.
